Increasingly, vehicles are manufactured with different preset driving modes that emphasize different aspects of the driving experience, such as responsiveness, handling, and comfort, etc. To change modes, the vehicles change settings within drive-related electronic control units (ECUs). However, drivers do not always know which modes are good for which situations. As a result, the benefits of the different driving modes are often under realized.